Mereció la pena
by OlivierCash
Summary: Todo ha acabado y sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer, por mucho que no quiera. Harry/Draco


**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

En cuanto atravesó la puerta del despacho que pertenecía al director de Hogwarts, su sentencia fue firmada y confirmada. Y cuando cruzó de nuevo esas escaleras bajo la capa de la invisibilidad, estaba más seguro que nunca de cómo iba a acabar todo. Iba a morir, tenía que morir para que Voldemort pudiera ser vencido, así de simple, así de complicado. No resultaba fácil saber que se dirigía a su muerte, pero más le costaba quedarse ahí, oculto y sin hacer nada, permitiendo que más gente inocente muriera por él. Ya había cumplido su cupo de pérdidas, ya no iba a permitir que nadie que le importara muriera por él. Era su momento de afrontar lo que se le venía encima, aunque eso significara su propia muerte.

Estaba enfadado, por supuesto que estaba enfadado. El saber que iba a ser su final, que moriría con diecisiete años, que habría tantas cosas que no podría hacer, tantos sueños que se quedarían sin cumplir, todo aquello dolía. Pero no podía echarse marcha atrás, era la única manera. Por ello recorrió los pasillos con la capa de la invisibilidad, para que no lo vieran dirigiéndose hacía su muerte, para que no supiera que se iba a entregar a Voldemort, para que no supieran que iba a morir por ellos.

Si Ron o Hermione lo descubrieran harían lo imposible por detenerlo, por buscar alguna otra manera mediante la cual solucionar todo ese problema. Ojalá que existiera otra manera, ojalá que de repente apareciera algo de debajo de una piedra que lo salvara. No iba a ocurrir y ya daba igual. Por mucho que le doliera ya lo había aceptado, no había otra manera, esa vez no.

Mientras caminaba invisible para todo el mundo por los vacíos pasillos, se percató de una presencia solitaria en un lateral de las paredes. Escondido entre los escombros, apartado de la gente, sin querer enfrentar a los demás, halló a Draco Malfoy. Ahí se encontraba el rubio, acurrucado, con la cabeza escondida y abrazando sus piernas.

A decir verdad, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era dirigirle la palabra a alguien, a no ser que fuera necesario y la verdad, no resultaba necesario hablar con Malfoy. Se quitó la capa de la invisibilidad sin que el rubio se percatara si quiera de su presencia, debía de encontrarse demasiado perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—En la Mansión Malfoy —comenzó Harry, captando inmediatamente la atención del rubio quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo—. ¿Me reconociste?

Esa pregunta era estúpida, estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo que no tenía, haciendo preguntas cuya respuesta ya conocía.

—Sí, te tengo muy visto como para no reconocerte —admitió Malfoy con la voz un tanto apagada.

El rubio platino levantó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron mirándose. Malfoy se veía fatal, el cansancio, las torturas, el sufrimiento pesaba sobre él de una manera increíble. Eso sí, Harry prefería no saber cómo lo estaría observando el otro, por tenía la certeza de que él no se veía mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quiso saber.

—Porque pude hacerlo.

Esa corta respuesta le satisfago de una manera que no resultaba ni medio normal. Malfoy era un niñato malcriado que llevaba desde los once años haciéndole la vida imposible de todas las maneras posibles. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, hablando con él antes de dirigirse a su propia muerte. A lo mejor su destino siempre estuvo unido de una extraña y retorcida manera, a lo mejor el mundo disfrutaba juntarlos en los peores momentos. O sencillamente la atracción que el uno ejercía sobre el otro era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban.

No le preguntó qué hacía ahí solo. Había que ser un idiota como para comprender que no quería mezclarse con los del Gran Comedor, de todas formas, continuaba siendo un Mortifago.

—¿Por qué volviste en la Sala de los Menesteres?

—Porque quise hacerlo.

Aun con las ojeras, aun con la suciedad, aun con todo, Harry pudo apreciar como en el fondo, los ojos de Draco eran bonitos. Ojalá pudiera observarlos más de cerca, sin duda era una autentica pena que las cosas resultaras distintas.

Siempre que miraba a ese rubio olvidaba a Ginny, se suponía que él la quería y cuando estaba con ella todo marchaba bien. Pero, entonces aparecía Draco y lo anterior se desmoronaba, la pelirroja pasaba a un segundo plano y lo único que importaba era él, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamiento era él, al único que quería besar era a él. Puede que su sentido común le advirtiera que la mejor elección era Ginny, que ella era buena, valiente, divertida, era el mejor partido, el más cómodo. Sin embargo, su corazón gritaba que eligiera a Malfoy, a ese imbécil que tanto lo había amargado y que tan pocos buenos momentos le había dado. Pero que pequeños momentos, esos momentitos eran los que le hacían notar que si todo hubiera sido diferente, podría haber llegado a ser verdaderamente felices juntos. Pero él iba a morir y ya era demasiado tarde para lo que podrían haber tenido.

—¿Vas a ir con él? —preguntó Malfoy, intentando mirarlo por el encima del hombro. Algo que teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba acurrucado era un tanto estúpido.

—Sí.

Draco desvió la mirada, parecía un tanto inquieto, incluso preocupado. ¿Draco se preocupaba por él? Por lo menos algo bueno iba a sacar de todo eso.

—En ese caso marchate, porque te estas quedando sin tiempo —ordenó arisco, incluso demasiado arisco para lo que solía ser él.

Sencillamente asintió y comenzó a marcharse. Poco o nada más se iban a decir, porque por mucho que tuvieran que decirse, ambos tenían demasiado orgullo propio como para hacerlo. Por lo que esa sería su última conversación, la última vez que se verían. Harry no podía quejarse, dentro de lo que cabía, había marchado bastante bien.

—Harry.

Se paró en seco, si no calculaba mal, aun después de todo lo que compartieron, era la primera vez que el rubio lo llamaba por su nombre. No sabía cómo tomárselo, así que esperó a lo que Draco quisiera decirle.

—Hazme el favor de no morirte.

En verdad, ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá pudiera cumplir esa petición que le hacía el rubio. Pero era imposible, él iba a morir y el rubio se enfadaría con él de nuevo, la única diferencia radicaría en que él no podría verlo poner esa cara de asco que le dedicaba cuando se enfurecía. Quién le iba a decir que llegaría a lamentarse por ello.

—No te preocupes, volveré, siempre vuelvo.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero por lo menos se llevó una pequeña sonrisa por parte del otro, así que por lo menos todo mereció la pena.


End file.
